


Ты пахнешь домом

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Grumpy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It shoud be sweet, Not so old realy but, Pre-Slash, Protect Pavel please, Publing wery oooooooold work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Космос это восхитительное место! Нигде больше нет стольких возможностей умереть. Так что было бы обидно потерять нашего навигатора из-за простуды





	Ты пахнешь домом

— Сколько тебе?

— Семнадцать, сэр.

Чехов старается не улыбаться на ворчание мужчины. Несмотря на ситуацию, на весь хаос, творящийся вокруг, Павлу становится спокойно от чего-то знакомого, отличного от приевшихся поддразниваний и осторожности. Как будто то, что он младше остальных курсантов, повышает опасность, царящую вокруг. Это скорее можно сказать о кадете, пробравшемся на корабль с доктором и одним своим присутствием разрушившем порядок, установленный на Энтерпрайз.

Паша и сам может себя защитить. А сейчас нужно доказать, что в Звездный флот его взяли за мозги.

_Никчемный идиот_

Рассчитать траекторию так, чтобы огромный корабль было невозможно засечь сенсорами из будущего — легко. Скрывать дрожь в руках, пока новый капитан и врач выясняют отношения — проще пареной репы. Отмахнуться от внимательных взглядов Хикару, не вздрагивать от резких криков, притворяться, что все хорошо — привычно и почти не требует усилий. Почти, потому что когда на плечо опускается рука, а позади слышится легкий смешок, Павел вздрагивает всем телом, едва не отшатываясь от Кирка. Списать все на неожиданность получается уж слишком гладко. Пусть всем сейчас и не до проблем навигатора, но Чехов не замечает ни одного недоверчивого взгляда.  
  
“Обошлось” — проносится в кучерявой голове.  
  
Через восемнадцать часов, когда мир вроде как спасен, когда рывками накатывает осознание смерти своих одногруппников и целой планеты, когда кажется, что все закончилось, Паша понимает, что просчитался.  
  
Для математика эта ошибка — всего лишь погрешность в вычислениях. Для навигатора — неверный курс, грозивший обернуться катастрофой всего экипажа. Для Павла это череда банальных вопросов, заставляющих вспомнить то, что хочется выжечь из памяти.

 _Убирайся, неблагодарная скотина_  

Глубокий вдох на три счета. Выдох на пять. Вдох. Выдох. Считать пульс. Вдох. Выдох. Не думать об этом. Не вспоминать.  
  
— Знаешь, если попробуешь избить тренировочные манекены, пользы будет больше.  
  
Голос у Маккоя хриплый и даже приятный, когда каждое слово не сочится ядом сарказма и цинизма. Паша рассматривает доктора, подсевшего к нему. В университетском парке обычно не найти свободной лавочки. В особо солнечные дни сложно отвоевать даже участок газона. Сейчас здесь тихо и пустынно. Слишком тихо. Никакого смеха, орущей музыки и окриков преподавателей, застукавших влюбленные парочки. И это говорит о потерях намного больше, чем скомканная речь адмирала и пустые могилы.  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы.  
  
Кажется, в речи скользит акцент. Паша прячет руки в карманы кофты. Больше от холода, чем от внимательного взгляда. Игра в непонимание обычно помогает. Но ведь и доктор рядом сидит необычный. Ворчливый. Уверенный. Спокойный. Бормочущий под нос что-то среднее между “Я доктор, а не психолог” и “Почему с этими идиотами вечно разбираться мне”.  
  
Его только что приравняли к Кирку по степени влипания в неприятности? Это можно расценивать как комплимент? Чехов ухмыляется своим мыслям, понимая, что все-таки замерз.  
  
— Пошли, — Маккой умудряется ловкими движениями поднять не успевшего моргнуть навигатора на ноги, пресекая любые попытки сопротивления в зародыше, — давай-давай, я не собираюсь играть в нянечку, мне Джима с головой хватает, чтобы еще тебя лечить от простуды. А если проторчишь на холоде еще час, то точно подхватишь какой-нибудь вирус. Помножь это на удачливость нашего капитана, распространившуюся на весь корабль, и получишь неизлечимую болезнь, поражающую организм в течение двух суток. Космос это восхитительное место! Нигде больше нет стольких возможностей умереть. Так что было бы обидно потерять нашего навигатора из-за простуды.  
  
Конечно, Чехов выбирает из всего сказанного главное. О фобиях и причудах корабельного врача можно подумать и позже. Если они останутся на одном корабле. Если он не развалится под руководством действительно удачливого на свой лад Кирка, назначение которого — вопрос уже решенный Пайком.  
  
И Паша знает, что подслушивать нехорошо. Но беседа неназначенного капитана и бывшего старпома была действительно громкой.  
  
Жаль, что Спок уходит.  
  
— Не надо со мной нянчиться. Ya ne malen’kiy.  
  
Маккой только фыркает.  
  
— Буду надеяться, что это не ругательство. Не мешай мне выполнять свою работу. Иначе привяжу к больничной койке с диагнозом “Посттравматическое расстройство”. Давай, иди вперед, не говори, что разучился передвигать ноги.  
  
Павел правда чувствует, что идет с трудом. Но говорить об этом доктору не хочется. Леонард придерживает его за плечи, подталкивая и направляя. Руки сжимаются крепко. Будто боятся упустить кучерявого мальчишку с забавным акцентом и широкой улыбкой. Паша думает, что это должно быть неуютно. Непривычно. Что надо скинуть ладони и идти самостоятельно.  
  
Паша идет, ведомый доктором, без возражений.  
  
Доносится слабый запах алкоголя. Повернув голову, Чехов проверяет теорию. От доктора веет крепким виски и печалью. Запах не резкий. Не похож на смесь водки и пива, заполняющую все детство. От ладоней распространяется тепло, будто согревая изнутри. Идти рядом с Леонардом уютно.  
  
Кажется, так чувствуют себя дома. Паша не уверен.  
  
_Проваливай_  
  
Полгода спустя отремонтированную Энтерпрайз “спускают на воду”. После первой же простой и неинтересной миссии по доставке припасов на планету, закончившейся тремя смертями и открытием нового вида, капитан решил сам заняться боевой подготовкой десантных групп. Все знают, что экипаж на семьдесят процентов состоит из вчерашних кадетов, но вот встретиться с тем, что трое банально не могут выстрелить из фазера, слишком неожиданно. Тренировки быстро превращаются в развлечение. Игнорируя волны негодования, расползающиеся от Спока по всему кораблю, энсины делают ставки. Когда Сулу в шутку бросает вызов Павлу, на победу навигатора никто не рассчитывает. Когда через тридцать восемь секунд после начала тренировочного боя Хикару оказывается на полу, в зале застывает пораженное молчание. Паша тут же смущается, отводит взгляд и мечтает провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
Это единственный раз, когда Чехов рад красной тревоге.  
  
Подошедший после разборок, включающих уничтожение инопланетного патрульного поста и последующие угрозы от высшей расы, чей покой был нарушен, Джеймс Кирк ничуть не удивил Пашу. А вот вопрос, с которого начался разговор, еще как.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности?  
  
Паша растеряно смотрит на… от кого сейчас исходит этот вопрос? От капитана, на котором лежит ответственность за экипаж, от Джима, который заботится о своем друге, или от человека, у которого была далеко не радостная жизнь?  
  
Кирк, не смотря на навигатора, поясняет.  
  
— То, от чего ты сбежал в Звездный флот. На корабле этого нет?  
  
Павел, кажется, понимает.  
  
— Нет, здесь…  
  
Юный гений останавливается, не в силах подобрать слово. Джим никак не торопит, пока Паша пытается облачить чувства в слова. Посиделки со Скотти. Пикировка шутками с Сулу. Жалобы на ужасный акцент. Добрая поддерживающая улыбка Кирка. Фирменное “логично” от Спока, которое цитируется всеми, кроме научников. Ворчание Маккоя на каждую идею капитана. Ощущение теплой ладони на спине.  
  
— Здесь спокойно.  
  
Брови Джима взлетают вверх. Чехов почти слышит возмущение по поводу того, что в исполнении капитана этот жест выглядит не так изящно, как у старпома.  
  
— Не думал, что можно назвать атакованный превосходящей в техническом плане расой третий раз за два месяца корабль спокойным местом.  
  
— А разве не таким должен быть дом?  
  
Добавить к этому абсолютно нечего, поэтому оба рассматривают бесконечную пустоту космоса с обзорной палубы.  
  
_Тебе никогда не светит свалить с этой планеты. Выброси эту дурь из головы_  
  
“Совершать невозможное скоро станет рутиной Энтерпрайз” — весело думает Чехов.  
  
Когда появляется Хан, становится совсем не до смеха.

Удерживать двух взрослых мужчин в стремительно падающем корабле, который к тому же шатает из стороны в сторону, — не то, что Чехов ожидал от работы в Звездном флоте. Как и получения должности старшего механика. Энтерпрайз разваливается на куски прямо в воздухе, а единственная мысль в голове: “Скотти меня убьет”. Интересно, можно ли рассчитывать на быструю смерть, или сразу прыгать в открытый космос?  
  
_Ты портишь все, к чему прикасаешься_  
  
Капитан погибает, а бесчувственный каменный Спок на глазах всего экипажа срывается в погоню за трехсотлетним размороженным преступником. Через час появляются оба, хотя Ухура нашла их почти сразу после побега. Пока вулканец с разбитыми в кровь руками и с наливающимся темной зеленью синяком на пол-лица тащит Хана от транспораторной до медотсека, не разносится ни звука. Ни одного комментария в сторону того, что с трудом можно назвать человеком, а не плохо выпотрошенным куском мяса.  
  
Какого-то энсина выворачивает прямо в коридоре.  
  
Чехов чувствует поступающую паническую атаку. Встать с места. Дойти до турболифта. Желательно по прямой.  
  
— Хей, ты куда направился, Рыжик?  
  
— Мне… надо… каюта… Uyti…  
  
Скотти подхватывает шатающегося мальчишку, заставляя сесть тут же, на пол, прислониться к стене. Павел порывается встать, тихо, шепча про себя проклятия на русском. Инженер пытается связаться с медотсеком, объяснить проблему, но дешифровке акцент перепуганного шотландца не поддается. От Скотти несет выпивкой, слабый почти растворившийся запах, и Паша отползает, цепляется за стену, отворачиваясь в сторону, размахивая руками. Попытка остановить мельтешение заканчивается смазанным ударом в челюсть инженера и на скорую руку введенным успокоительным. Укол гипошприца Павел даже не почувствовал. Наверное, рука у доктора тяжелая только для капитана Кирка.  
  
Просыпаться в больничной койке слишком ново, чтобы понять — хороший это признак или плохой.  
  
С одной стороны, ты жив, корабль цел, и вроде даже не падает. Это уже неплохо. Даже спор на повышенных тонах между доктором и командером вписывается в систему “Обычный режим работы Энтерпрайз”. С трудом открыв глаза и едва не свалившись с койки, Чехов сразу же замечает одну из этих торпед-капсул, расположившихся по центру медотсека. Любопытство до добра не доводит. Паша игнорирует мысль, подходя к торпеде и заглядывая за стекло, тут же отшатываясь.  
  
Видеть капитана мертвенно бледным со следами инея на ресницах и щекам, со спокойным выражением лица, словно смирившимся с судьбой…   
  
_В этой гребанной жизни нет и никогда не будет ничего хорошего_  
  
Дверь открывается, и Маккой тут же подбегает к своим пациентам, проверяя показатели замороженного Кирка и укладывая Павла обратно на постель. Навигатор легко подчиняется, все так же не отводя взгляда от капсулы, слишком сильно похожей на гроб.  
  
— Капитан…  
  
— Будет в порядке, как только я совершу чудо. Если, конечно, этот остроухий компьютер даст мне пространство для работы.  
  
— Доктор Маккой, я ни в коем случае не ограничиваю…   
  
— Да-да, ты просто над душой стоишь, жестянка бесчувственная. Пускай твои научники еще раз перепроверят структуру. Я не собираюсь вводить Джиму в кровь неизвестно что, пока не буду уверен. С его удачливостью у него вполне может быть аллергия на этот “эликсир жизни”.  
  
Леонард огрызается на автопилоте. Назвать сейчас Спока бесчувственной машиной может лишь тот, кто совершенно его не знает и не видит, какие взгляды бросает старпом на капсулу, отделяющую капитана от внешнего мира. Пока не будет создано лекарство. Маккой же об этом говорит? Паша вздрагивает от этих мыслей.  
  
Слишком много невозможного нужно совершить за один день.  
  
— Павел, смотри на меня. С Джимом будет все хорошо. Я сделаю для этого все возможное. А тебе надо отдохнуть. Ты меня понял?  
  
Укол гипошприца в шею Павел успешно пропускает. Доктору почему-то легко доверять. Если он сказал, что сможет воскресить капитана, так и будет. В сдающемся медикаментам сознании проносится мысль, что чувствовать рядом с собой до… Леонарда уютно.  
  
Спокойно.  
  
Как дома.  
  
Через четыре часа Паша уже в состоянии дойти до своей каюты. Через две недели капитан открывает глаза. Через три Джеймс Тиберий Кирк оказывается одновременно везде, пытаясь наверстать то время, пока был не в состоянии раздражать всех своей сверкающей улыбкой. Еще через три дня Паша набирается смелости поговорить с Леонардом.  
  
Прозвище Боунс совершенно не подходит доктору. Под белым халатом все равно видно натренированные мышцы. И Чехов сомневается, что это результат пьяных драк и стандартной физической подготовки. У каждого на Энтерпрайз есть свой багаж, которым не хочется делиться. Спок тянет за собой весь Вулкан. Взламывая базы данных Звездного флота, юный гений наткнулся на имя Д.Т. Кирка в файлах о Тарусе IV. На одной из увольнительных, часто сопровождавшихся походом в бар, Нийота вскользь упоминает о сестре, тут же запивая воспоминание цветным коктейлем с трудно произносимым названием. Сулу шутливо отмахивался, будто кривая полоска шрама, проходящая через весь живот, — последствия неудачной тренировки. Скотти до сих пор не может терпеть холод.  
  
У Маккоя тоже есть свой багаж, помимо бывшей жены. Но Паша не хочет об этом спрашивать. Его до сих пор никто не спрашивал ни о той панической атаке, ни о хороших навыках самообороны, ни о маленьком ноже, что Павел носит в сапоге. На всякий случай.  
  
Леонард выглядит так, будто взвалил на себя небо вместо Атласа. Хотя ответственность за жизнь Джима Кирка намного тяжелее, чем небосвод. По официальным отчетам капитан не умирал. По официальным данным, транслирующихся по всем каналам, Джеймс Кирк едва не погиб в схватке один на один с террористом Джоном Харрисоном. По неофициальным данным у Спока все еще восстанавливаются кости на руках, а на висках Леонарда лежат серебряные пряди.  
  
Перед Маккоем не стоит бутылка виски. Он не пытается принять происходящее. Доктор уже выгорел. Смирился с тем, что играет бога, пока отмерял по миллиграммам разбавленную кровь Хана лучшему другу. Пока не подпускал к себе никого, кроме Чапел и, как ни странно, Спока. Пока кричал на нарушившего постельный режим Джима на весь медицинский корпус. Пока напивался под мерный писк кардиомонитора, когда оставалось только ждать.  
  
Вокруг Леонарда будто витает легкий аромат алкоголя, пропитавший его насквозь, сквозь который пробивается запах чая. Как ни странно, это не отталкивает. Павел осторожно садится рядом на кровати, боясь вырвать доктора из его мыслей, крутящихся вокруг неисправимого идиота, по нелепой случайности получившего капитанские нашивки вместо инстинкта самосохранения.  
  
Облокотиться о теплое плечо и спрятать макушку в изгибе шеи. Спокойно. Тихий шепот.  
  
— От тебя пахнет домом.  
  
— Это хорошо?  
  
Паша думает о маленькой квартирке, где было страшно сказать лишнее слово. О бессонных ночах с учебниками в обнимку. О времени, проведенном в академии, когда Паша научился открыто улыбаться. О сумасшедших шести месяцах на лучшем корабле флота. Об Энтерпрайз.  
  
О месте, по настоящему ставшим домом.  
  
— Да. Это хорошо.


End file.
